1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair trimming devices, and more particularly pertains to a portable hair trimmind device for use by individuals in performing personal grooming operations. Various types of hair trimming devices are known in the prior art, but these conventional devices are relatively bulky and do not provide a plurality of required personal grooming implements in a single small housing which is easily carried in the pocket of an individual. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides an extremely small and easily portable trimming device including a plurality of different implements for performing various personal grooming operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of hair trimming devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a hair trimming device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,835, which issued to J. Parziale on Nov. 4, 1958. This patent discloses a hair trimming devive having a plurality of teeth extending in side by side spaced relation and tapered cintinuously in depth. U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,187, which issued to T. Gore on Feb. 21, 1961, discloses a hair thinning implement including a double-edge razor blade mounted between opposed clamping elements. U.S. Design Patent No. 197,588, which issued to A. Macon on Feb. 25, 1964, discloses a combined hair shaper and comb provided on opposite longitudinal side edges of a head portion secured to an elongated handle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,616, which issued to E. Eweson on Mar. 8, 1966, discloses a hair trimming implement which utilizes a replaceable double-edged razor blade. U.S. Design Patent No. 211,443, which issued to N. Tin on Jun. 11, 1968, discloses a combined comb and thinning razor having a thinning razor mounted on a first longitudinal side edge and a comb mounted on a second opposite longitudinal side edge.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to hair trimming devices, none of these devices disclose a portable hair trimming device including a thin triangular housing mounting a pivotal trimming implement for movement between open and closed positions. Additionally, none of the aforementioned prior art devices include a single compact housing including a moustache comb, a trimming razor, a nose hair trimmer, and a supply of moustache wax. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of hair trimming devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such hair trimming devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.